Honey
by 2tiitchedLiip2
Summary: Humanstuck, Captorcest. Sollux finds himself a part of a little game that his father and older brother have already been playing for a good while now.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Honey

.

.

.

A breathy whimper passed by his lips. He opened his eyes, heart racing as his father's head kept moving further down his torso. He struggled to pant through the gag, hands tied above himself and onto the headboard of the bed. His chest and stomach were covered in little hickeys that were going to be there for weeks. Scott Captor, his dad, smirked up at him, his lips resting on his lower stomach. Sollux's breath hitched. Sollux's cheeks flushed when he heard his brother's quiet footsteps. He glanced over, swallowing as he looked Mituna up and down. His older brother wasn't wearing anything, and was still visibly damp from his shower, hair dripping. He pouted.

"I can't believe you guyth thtarted without me!" Scott chuckled and sat up, walking over to Mituna. Sollux writhed anxiously, dick already standing straight up. He whimpered, wishing his father hadn't left him tied up in the state he was in. A few months ago, being bound and gagged while his dad kissed and bit his bare body would have revolted him. However, Sollux's Captor's virginity had been taken by the same man a few months ago, and he'd joined a sort of system Mituna was already a part of. A system that involved lots of kinky, unexpected sex with his own family. What tended to bother Sollux was that fucking with his father and older sibling really didn't disgust him all that much anymore. Though every time he got to feeling awkward about their wonderful, satisfying relationship, Scott and Mituna were there to remind him how glad he was to be a part of their little game.

After a few moments of murmuring and a couple giggles or squeals from Mituna, his two family members casually moved over to where Sollux lay venerable. The way they looked down at him made Sollux tense up, made his hair stand on end. Although they never did anything to him. Instead, Scott untied him, and Mituna made his way out of the room to retrieve something. Sollux took a moment to wet his mouth and to stretch, sitting up next to his father, whom leaned over to whisper to him what he had planned. It made Sollux blush, but he was excited to learn, excited to have a turn at being on top. Sollux couldn't help but grin whilst he waited for his brother to return. He squirmed in place, mind running wild at the thought of what he was about to do.

When his brother did return, Sollux saw that he was anxious as well. He could tell by his breath, which was choppy and quick, and also by how quickly he moved to get over to the bed where he and Scott sat. In Mituna's hands was a bottle of honey. Sollux grinned when he saw it. Scott chuckled at how brightly Mituna blushed, taking the honey from him and passing it to Sollux as he helped Mituna position himself. Mituna's knees were propped up on the bed, his little ass up in the air, though he was leaned over and off the end of the bed, having his hands pressed to the floor. He was obvious that he struggled to stay in this position without being slightly uncomfortable, and it sparked some crazy, frantic lust to see him like that. It sent little shivers up and down Sollux's spine, and he was eager to proceed.

Sollux squirmed as his father whispered softly into his ear what he would be doing. Scott ghosted his finger up and down Sollux's spine as he murmured softly into his youngest son's ear, nibbling his earlobe and smirking when he was done. Sollux's cheeks went soft red, and he nodded, having to pull away from his dad's hypnotic touch to move in closer to Mituna. He spread his older brother's cheeks, leaning down and licking slowly over his butthole. Mituna shuddered, and he repeated the action, over and over until his entrance was nice and loose and moist. He then slipped his tongue inside, thrusting it and causing Mituna to whine and get goose bumps all over. This new feeling of being in control was… odd, but nonetheless, Sollux loved it. He savored the way Mituna shivered and squirmed before him, and he pulled away only at the opportunity of doing something even better with his older brother.

Sollux grabbed the bottle of honey, and his father nodded in approval. Sollux twisted the nozzle so that the honey would flow, then pushing it and a bit more of the bottle into Mituna's ass. Mituna clenched, breath going ragged. He whimpered when Sollux began squeezing the bottle, when his insides began to fill with the thick, sticky substance. Sollux felt really good, being in power of what happened, being responsible for all Mituna's precious little noises and movements. However when Scott told him to stop, a point where the bottle was half empty, he ceased immediately and eased the bottle slowly and carefully out of Mituna's anus as instructed. Both of Scott's sons were very obedient and usually only disobeyed when they were looking to get punished.

Sollux felt like a bit of his power was being taken from him when his father pressed on his chest, easing him to lay back. Though he soon saw that his next task would be very enjoyable when Mituna sat up and moved back to take a seat on his face. Sollux eagerly began eating out Mituna's ass, as he was previously, only this time he had some motivation to help him complete the task. He licked out scoops of delicious honey, the teasing motions of his tongue causing Mituna to wine and whimper and shudder as he clung to Sollux's bent knees and pleaded for more between heavy pants. It wasn't long before the elder sibling got what he'd asked for. Mituna cried out when his younger brother's tongue found and attacked his prostate. Mituna couldn't help but moan and pant and give-high pitched whines that were almost like little breathy squeals, his own dick stiffening and mimicking Sollux's.

Sollux couldn't take it anymore. His cock throbbed and he felt the aching need to just thrust into whatever he could find, desperate for friction. His mind was numb and blinded by the need to fuck, the need to cum and make a big fucking mess. He was so horny, and he really couldn't help it. He'd been provoked, and with the whole raging teenage hormone thing going on it really wasn't hard to get him feeling hot and bothered. He pulled away, grabbing Mituna's hips and gently pushing to try and get his older brother to lean forward and bend over for him. Sollux panted hard, hands starting to shake because god damn, Mituna just couldn't move fast enough. The moment his brother did get into just the right position, with his wet asshole in perfect view, his face resting against the sheets, Sollux slammed into him. He shoved right up into him, immediately leaning over and laying with his chest pressed to Mituna's back as his hips bucked sporadically. Mituna writhed beneath him, eyes squeezed shut as he gipped fistfuls of the comforter, mouth wide open to let out harsh pants and strangled moans that blended beautifully with Sollux's hard grunts and quiet groans. Somewhere in the mess of it, Sollux heard his dad telling him to slow down and be easier, but he just didn't want to listen, ignoring the words of his guardian.

This was a mistake that cost him. Before he knew it, his father's strong hands were yanking him away from Mituna by his hips. Sollux tried to cling to Mituna, wanting to believe that this wasn't happening and that it wasn't too late, even though it most certainly was. Scott shoved him down on this back with an agitated expression, huffing and moving over to rub Mituna's hips and whisper sweet nothings to him until he'd calmed down. Sollux did feel a bit guilty, but he couldn't help but admit how fucking _good _it felt to be so rough, to move so fast in such a tight area. He frowned a bit at how Mituna must be hurting because of it, and it made him ache a little inside. Sollux watched as Scott calmed Mituna down, feeling sick to his stomach when he noted his dick was still hard. After the room gradually quietened, Sollux found his father glaring at him, Mituna sitting up next to him with a pitiful little expression that made him want to hug and kiss him and make it better. He knew his dad would not allow him to do that, he could tell by the way he scowled at him that he was too angry to be messed with, too pissed to reason with. One of his babies had been hurt, and even worse, one of his babies had been hurt because one of his other babies fucked up and hurt them.

Sollux sat up slowly, cringing slightly, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. Scott only grabbed his ankles and yanked him back down to be laying and having him glower down on him. Sollux swallowed nervously, eyes quickly moving over when he saw Mituna moving towards him. He didn't even need an explanation; the situation along with the way his father crossed his arms and stared him down with those bitter, sullen eyes was good enough. He was letting Mituna take control as payback for the anal stress Sollux had caused him. Sollux opened his mouth, not planning to refuse or fight the fact that his older brother was about to face-fuck him. The next thing he knew, Mituna's own raging cock as down his throat and making him choke. Sollux's eyes welled up and he looked over at his father with pleading eyes, hoping he'd take some pity on him, maybe forgive him. He didn't. Scott instead watched while Sollux struggled, looking satisfied when Sollux's face was covered in Mituna's material, rubbing his elder son's back.

"Mituna," Scott began, "You can go on and get into bed now." In other words, Scott didn't want Mituna around whilst he finished up with whatever he had in mind for Sollux. Mituna gave Sollux an apologetic glance before nodding to their dad and exiting the room quietly, shutting the door on his way out. Sollux moved his gaze from the door to his father, whom was angry and looming over him. Sollux squirmed uncomfortably, licking his lips and momentarily savoring the way his brother tasted, even if his cum was sticky and a bit of a nuisance.

"D-Dad look; I really didn't mean to-" Scott cut him off by backhanding him, though not too hard. He aggressively flipped his younger son over, palm pressed to the middle of his back as he shoved his entire dick into Sollux at once, hissing things like "How doeth that feel?" into his ear. Sollux whimpered, in pain, but also loving it. What bothered him was how angry and upset his father was with him. It made him feel disappointed in himself, and it wasn't exactly the best feeling. Just as Sollux had done with Mituna, his dad instantly began to ram into him harshly, using all of his strength and force in every buck of his hips. It hurt. God, did it hurt. It felt agonizing, as if he were being ripped in half. However, when Scott struck his prostate, it made up for every ounce of pain. Sollux cried out loudly as his dad continued to fuck into that spot, causing his knees to go weak. He collapsed onto the bed, in which he was now being pounded into mercilessly. The bed rocked, headboard hitting the wall hard with each rock of his father's hips. Sollux's cry turned into screams, moans and mewls lost in the gasps of breath between the shouting. His dad merely grunted and gave the occasional groan, panting as well.

Before he knew it, he had came and made a huge fucking mess of the sheets, mind clouded with pleasure that he was practically drowning in. Scott pulled out, his cum spurting out onto Sollux's ass, dripping onto the bed as well. He already knew his dad wouldn't allow him the satisfaction of being filled with his material. He went limp against the bed, trying to even out his breathing as he waited for his mind to clear up. He frowned when Scott, still out of breath, got up and stormed out of the room to shower. It hurt. It hurt like nothing he'd experienced before. Nothing could compare to the stabs of emotional yet physical pain that left tingly spikes that stung. He felt his throat tighten and felt his eyes well up. He let the tears bead and drip down his face as he silently sobbed into his father's pillow. He'd fucked up and it killed him. He lay there for a good little while, curled in a ball, covered in material and sweat.

When he did move, it was to the bathroom. He sighed in relief when he found his father wasn't there anymore. He was probably in Mituna's room, kissing him good-night, nuzzling his face. More tears fell at the thought of it. He looked at himself in the mirror, a bitter wave of self-hatred washing over him. He stepped over to the tub and turned on the water, waiting for it to heat up. Surprisingly, there wasn't any steam in the room, which made Sollux a bit suspicious. Though he shrugged it off as unimportant and cut the faucet on, waiting for the water to warm up. He sighed, calming down, tears subsiding. He wiped his face dry before moving to climb into the tub, water now flowing through the shower head, only to find two strong, well-known arms wrapping around his waist from behind.

Sollux jumped, heart racing in his chest for mere moments before he went limp in his father's grasp. Fucking great. What did _he_ want? Sollux had figured that he could be left alone. He'd just stopped crying, too… The way Scott held him, however, made him feel… safe. His dad held him close to his chest whilst he nuzzled Sollux's shoulder, murmuring pleasant things to him. Soon Sollux relaxed, feeling better about earlier. Scott turned Sollux around, stroking his back and smiling down at him.

"Shh… it'th okay… jutht behave next time you get a chance to fuck your brother… you can't jutht be rough with him… he'th not a mathocitht like you." Sollux blushed, looking away as his father smirked at him. Scott chuckled, lifting Sollux up and drawing back the shower curtain behind them. Sollux kept his eyes closed as his dad cleaned him, groped him nice and tenderly, humming in his ear. He knew his father had forgiven him, and it made him smile. He grinned the entire time he was washed, grinned while he was dried, grinning while he watched Scott change the sheets, grinned when he had his face buried in his dad's chest, Scott's arms around him. He felt… wonderful. Complete.

Next time he would impress his father.


	2. New notice

I've decided not to move the couple of fanfictions I have, though I won't be posting here anymore. So if you want to see anything new that I do, you can go to my account (under the same username) on Archive Of Our Own. Thank you!


End file.
